Moonshine (Rework)
by xSyntho
Summary: Hello guys! Yesterday, I had posted a story called 'Moonshine'. After much conversation and realizing that I would have to re-edit the whole story, I decided to do a rework and make the story totally different. I hope you enjoy it! Also a One Shot. Rose brings Bella to a club, and Bella ends up running into an old friend on the dance floor. Rated M for Lemon and smutness!


**(A/N: Hello ladies & gents! If you had seen the story I had posted yesterday under the name "Moonshine", I'm doing an edit on it and changing it completely for the moment while I work on a new story, so please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Also, to whomever can guess the lyrics and who they are by will get a special shoutout!)**

**P.S. You can NOT use Google!**

**-**

It was about ten P.M. On the dot when I walked into the club. _'How did Rose talk me into this again?' _I thought to myself as I showed the bouncer my I.D. and lost myself in the waves of bodies moving and losing themselves in the music. "Oh Bella, there you are!" a cool set of hands had grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to a booth. I slowly tugged my arm away and stared at the beautiful blonde who had pulled me closer, "Rose, why am I here again? This is a place I definitely do not need to be at tonight. I've got a final to study for and -" Rose rolled her eyes and shoved a drink into my hand which sloshed around and got a little bit on the floor. "Here Bella, drink up! Also, I may have invited an old friend tonight, but you'll have to find them." she winked at me as I took a drink of my liquid courage.

"What is this, Rose? It tastes pretty good." I told her taking another drink and she giggled. "Why, it's Moonshine, Bella!" a few drinks later of the Moonshine, which I found out Rose smuggled into the club, and I was ready to hit the dance floor. "Rose, are you coming with me?" and she shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to relax here for a bit, enjoy yourself!" she said with a smirk. '_Uh oh.' _I thought to myself as I stepped onto the dance floor drink still in hand. My body started to get into the beat and I started to lose myself in the lyrics. The lyrics seemed pretty good and I was handed through the crowd, dancing with what seemed the whole club until a set of strong arms pulled me closer and whispered into my ear with a husky voice, "Hello, Bella." I felt the shivers run up and down my back in remembrance of that voice. "J-Jacob?" I tried to turn around to face him, but he held me tight and continued to move with the music.

He held me as he started grind against me to the beat of the music, I could feel the bulge in his pants slowly forming and a moan almost escaped my lips. He tilted my head back and kissed me with a deep passion.

'_Hello__  
><em>_You know you look even better than the way you did the night before__  
><em>_And the moment that you kissed my lips you know I started to feel wonderful__  
><em>_It's something incredible, there's sex in your chemicals__  
><em>_Ooh, let's go__  
><em>_You're the best way I know to escape the extraordinary__ '_

I wasn't sure if it was the Moonshine I had been drinking or if the feelings I had pushed to the back of mind were resurfacing, but my whole body was on fire and I only wanted Jacob. "Let's get out of here, Bella. This club isn't for you or me, what do you think?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded slowly, grabbing his hand and moving through the dance floor which now seemed crowded with bodies. I just wanted to be with Jacob, nothing else mattered to me tonight besides Jacob. Not my finals, not coming to the club, not telling Rose I was leaving, just Jacob.

_'__This world ain't for you, and I know for damn sure this world ain't for me__  
><em>_Lift off and say goodbye__  
><em>_Just let your fire set me free'_

My heart was pounding as he opened the door to rabbit for me and I slowly slid in. I took a deep breath before Jacob got in on the driver's side and told myself _'Bella, it's just Jacob. Nothing to worry about, he would never take advantage of you.' _and slowly my heart started to ease as Jacob place my hand in his and we were off. It felt like we were in the car for hours, but in reality in was only a few minutes. Before I knew it, he was opening the door for me and offered his hand to help me out. I smiled a small smile and took his hand. He put his key into the house door and pulled me in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall, kissing me with the same passion as he had at the club and I could feel my legs tremble.

_'Was this real? Was this really happening? Am I dreaming?' _the throbbing I felt in between my legs old me otherwise. This definitely wasn't a dream. Our lips moved in unison, he started to nibble on my ear lobe and worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses on my jaw line, earning a whimper from me. I'm not sure when my legs wrapped around Jacob or when I pulled the shirt off his firm, muscled body, but he pulled me off the wall and slightly kicked the door to his bedroom open, placing me on the bed, crawling on top of me. His breathing was rigid and I could feel how hard his heart was beating. I wasn't sure if the tipsy state I was in was making me courageous, but my hands slid down his body, tracing his abs and biceps, earning a slight shiver from Jacob. Finally I had reached my destination, his jeans. Unbuttoning them slowly and pulling them down, with Jacob's help, I had reached my prize and felt my eyes widen at the length and thickness. Would I be able to handle him?

_'Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight'_

He must have sensed my hesitation and tilted my head up, kissing me softly. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll go slow." I nodded, not able to talk when I felt his fingers unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it across the room. He began to kiss down my neck as my hands trembled, wrapping around his neck and clawing gently. Jacob growled, "Bella, that feels amazing." he whispered into my ear as he continued to work his way down my collarbone. If he kept this up, I would slowly fall apart before he even got the chance to be inside of me! He tore my bra in two and I felt the nubs harden in the cold air making Jacob smirk. He started to run his tongue around the now hardened nipples as I moaned out, feeling my legs wrap around him, my body trembling. He worked slowly with the left breast, nipping ever so lightly then would work his way over to the right breast giving it the same attention. My hands were gently tugging at his hair when he slowly worked his way down to my naval, kissing my hip bones and working his way slowly down.

_'Moonshine, take us to the stars tonight  
>Take us to that special place' <em>

My breathing hitched as I felt his fingers unbutton my jeans and threw them across the room then I felt his head go down towards my panties, placing his nose there to smell the wetness that was pooling between my thighs. He purred slightly then I felt his breath against me as he spoke "Mmm... Bella, you smell amazing." he stuck his tongue out and ran it across the fabric making me moan out once again as he probed the fabric before finally pulling them off and ripping them apart. He worked his tongue around the outer lips causing me to whimper then moved them apart ever so lightly running his tongue around the clit and sticking his finger slowly inside of me. My stomach began to tighten when he stuck in two fingers, continuing to work his tongue around my clit and around the sides of my wet core.

He kissed his way back up my body, and whispered "Cum for me Bella," he worked his fingers at a faster pace causing me to moan out his name loudly clawing at his shoulders, and finally getting my release. He started to kiss my neck as I was coming down from my ecstasy. It was nothing that I had felt before, but of course I was still a virgin.

_'Life's not so bad when you're way up this high  
>Everything is alright, everything is alright'<em>

_'If his tongue felt this good, what would his cock feel like?' _I thought, but I didn't get much time to think because while I was coming down from my high, Jacob had already slipped a condom on over his dick and was slowly placing himself outside of my entrance. He looked at me with a look filled with passion and caution. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? If you're unsure we can stop here." I shook my head, "No Jacob, I trust you. I want this, I want you." that was enough to feel him slowly enter me. "Sweetheart, this is going to hurt so I am going to do it quickly, relax or it will feel much worse." He kissed me lightly as I worked on relaxing my body, feeling him quickly break my wall and a cry out of pain escaped my lips as Jacob quickly covered the cry with his lips. He moved slowly at first, "Is it better now?" I nodded biting my lower lip and he leaned down to kiss my neck.

His movements started getting faster and faster, my moans and cries getting louder and louder, spurring him on by clawing up and down his back with my left hand and my right hand pulling at his hair. He growled "Damn, Bella. You're so tight... I feel like I'm about to just cum inside of you now." his husky voice said while biting roughly on my neck, causing me to whimper and moan out his name.

_'Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive  
>Take us to that special place'<em>

He began to thrust harder and faster into me, as I felt my stomach tighten and my legs wrapping around his waist tighter. "Jacob, Jacob please... Please cum with me." I bit down on his shoulder and felt him pulse inside of me as my walls began to tighten around him, another wave of ecstasy taking me higher and higher. He kissed me softly and pulled out, taking the condom off and tossing it into the trash. He climbed back onto the bed and cradled me into his arms, kissing my damp hair and forehead. "I love you, Jacob. And I love Moonshine, too." He chuckled at me burying his face in my hair. "As I love you, Bella. And thank god for Moonshine."


End file.
